poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Biggest Present of All/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Biggest Present of All. episode opens with the title coming up Narrator: The Biggest Present of All. For all the engines on the island of Sodor, there are jobs to be done, visitors to meet and friends to greet. scene changes to Brendam Docks where Thomas, Percy and the Irelanders are waiting Narrator: One day, there's a very special friend to greet. Hiro was coming back to Sodor. He was to help with the summer visitors. Thomas, Connor, his friends and Percy waited for him at Brendam Docks. Thomas: I'm so excited, my firebox is fizzing. Percy: And my boiler is bubbling. Thomas: Hiro, our special friend is coming back to Sodor. Connor Lacey: It's been a few months since we saved him from scrap. Shi La Won: Yes. Indeed it has. Fu Fu: (chitters) Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited— well, except for the time that we found Hiro broken down after Thomas' race with boastful Spencer. gasp but I mean really, who can top that? Rainbow Dash: Whoa, girl. Take it easy. Koki: Yeah, you don't wanna get too worked up. Fireman Sam: And through out our adventures, we've got lots of letters from him. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. And sent a lot of replies. Dusty Crophopper: And once Hiro gets here, we're gonna give him a warm welcome back. Right, Applejack? Applejack: Exactly. Connor Lacey: Couldn't agree more. Marco Polo: Hey. Here he comes now! Look! is a whistle and Hiro approaches Hiro: Hello, my good friends. I had missed you. Thomas: We missed you too, Hiro. Twilight Sparkle: It's wonderful to have you back on the Island of Sodor, Hiro. Connor Lacey: Yes, even Shi La is happy to see you. Shi La: (went over and hug Hiro) Good to see you, BJFF. Hiro: Good to see you too, Shi La. Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: You as well, Fu Fu. Rarity: You look absolutely the same since you're repaired at the Steamworks. Hiro: Of course, Rarity. Spike: Still not the only one who has BFs, eh, Twilight? (chuckles) Twilight Sparkle: giggles I get what you mean, Spike! Narrator: The three engines tooted and hooted with happiness. Percy and Hiro whistles Mai Lacey: Well, why don't we tell you about some of the adventures my son had. Hiro: Of course, Mai. Good to see you again. Connor Lacey: Okay. Since you're so keen to hear. Yumi Ishiyama: Yup. Irelanders chat to Hiro Twilight Sparkle: There was the time we stop Queen Chrysalis and the changelings from ruining Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding. Shining Armor's my big brother and Cadance's my former foal-sitter. Hiro: I see. Connor Lacey: Then there's the time we met Stick Man. Hiro: Stick Man? Connor Lacey: He's basically a stick with arms, legs, eyes and a mouth. Hiro: And it's alive? Connor Lacey: Yes. Hiro: Very surprising. How are you and Marco doing with your love, Shi La? Shi La: We're doing really good, thanks, Hiro. Marco Polo: Yeah. We've spend time together and go on dates. Hiro; Glad to hear it. Corcovado use her Creature Pod to take a picture of Hiro, Shi La and Fu Fu, much to their surprise Hiro: Aviva, what was that for? Aviva Corcovado: Just thought you and Shi La would like to have picture of you two together. Shi La Won: Well it was nice. Thanks. Fu Fu: chitter Aviva Corcovado: De nada. That means "You're Welcome" in Spanish. Shi La: Wow. Koki: Looks like you've been teaching new friends Spanish a lot. It's good. Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan